


Balance

by gallopingmelancholia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, First Time Blow Jobs, Mike is just tired ok? Let the man sleep, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallopingmelancholia/pseuds/gallopingmelancholia
Summary: As they walk past Richie’s room, Ben stops by the door and listens for half a second. “Yeah, they are definitely having sex,” he confirms.“Good for them,” Bill says. “They’re the only couple I know who flirt by insulting each other.”“The tension was getting to be unbearable,” Beverly says, unlocking the door and holding it open for them. “Watching them dance around each other, like ‘Someone please say something, I can’t take it anymore.’” She slips the key into the pocket of her bathrobe and shuts the door.“Oh my fucking god,” Bill says, “you’re one to talk. This motherfucker,” (he nods his head at Ben) “was obviously in love with you and pining for two decades but was too chickenshit to say anything until he was about to die.”“I was going to yesterday and then I saw you two making out and then we had other shit going on,” Ben says defensively.“Kissing, not making out, please respect the distinction,” Bev says.“I’m not sure I know the difference,” Ben says, setting down the wine on the table in the corner of the room. “Show me.”“We don’t need a demonstration,” Bill says, but Bev is already leaning up towards him.**The Losers resolve some tension.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, background reddie - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Balance

Mike is freshly showered and asleep in Bill’s bed, exhausted after the busy day of murdering a demon clown from outer space, plus 27 years of poor sleep brought on by the bad vibes of Derry. This is by far the most peaceful Bill’s ever seen him. He didn’t even finish the hamburger and fries they’d ordered in before falling asleep. He just pushed his plastic container to the side and conked out. Bev is the first to notice. She rescues Mike from getting a faceful of ketchup by sneaking the food away from the pillow, then snaps the lid back on and moves the plate to the bedside table.

“Shh,” she says, when Bill and Ben start to laugh. They’re nearly finished with their own meals, also freshly showered, changed into pajamas, completely exhausted. Bill’s sunk low in the only chair in the room, and Ben is still sitting on the floor next to the bed, where he and Bev had been cuddling. “Don’t wake him up, he deserves some rest. Let’s go back to my room.”

Ben grabs the bottles of wine they’d commandeered from the bar (one for each of them seemed fitting), Bill grabs his and Ben’s meals. Bev, having finished eating already, makes sure to plug in Mike’s phone, cover him with a blanket, and draw the curtains. Technically it’s lunchtime, since it’s mid-afternoon, but having gotten no sleep the night before, she’s not sure how long it’ll take for him to wake up, and she wants it to be dark for him when he does.

“Hey, you’re not done yet,” Bill says, when she grabs the key and leaves. She looks at him quizzically. “That man deserves a goodnight kiss, after everything he’s been through. He’s the only one of us who hasn’t gotten one yet.”

Bill had kissed Beverly the night before—something Ben had seen when he’d gone to convince Richie to stay. He’d started downstairs, saw them, and retreated quietly to try to deal with the tsunami of jealousy, sadness, and insecurity that washed over him at the sight of it. Then he’d heard something about a skateboard and Bill rushing out the door. He went back downstairs to find Bev alone, looking overwhelmed.

Richie and Eddie had kissed each other down in the storm drains. Eddie had javelined a fence spike through Pennywise, freeing Richie from the deadlights, and had been bending over Richie to wake him up, when Richie grabbed Eddie and rolled to the side, just in time to avoid getting hit by Pennywise’s talon. Mike had distracted Pennywise with a brick to the face immediately after that near-miss, and Bev had looked up to see Richie shielding Eddie with his body and Eddie reaching up to pull Richie’s face towards him.

 _Oh, that makes sense,_ she thought to herself, but then she had to try to make her way over to Mike, Ben, and Bill so they could figure out how to kill the wounded but scarcely weakened Pennywise. By the time she’d dodged all the shrapnel and obstacles in her way, Richie and Eddie were over there too; Eddie was explaining that he had felt the leper shrink earlier, and Richie was clutching his arm, as if to make sure he was still there. She’d have to ask him what he saw in the deadlights when this was over. If this was over, she’d thought at the time. With Eddie’s insight and Mike’s idea of bullying the shit out of Pennywise, it became almost easy to defeat him: all they had to do was release the fear and rage that had consumed them for so long. Grief for Stanley and Georgie was fueling a substantial part of Bill’s venomous screaming—the yells that came from him seemed dragged out by some primal force. He didn’t even know what he’d been saying, not consciously forming any words, just letting it gush out of him.

And when it was all over, Bev had kissed Ben at the quarry. Ben still couldn’t believe it, after 27 years of not quite knowing why he was always holding back from other relationships, not remembering how much he’d loved Beverly, not the details, anyway, until Mike called him and it trickled back into his memory and he realized it had always been there. She had finally broken from her lifelong pattern of choosing abusive men and reached for someone who would be kind, respectful, caring, and Ben was proud of her while being ecstatic for himself.

“I’d do it but my hands are full and you’re closest,” Bill continues.

“The man’s got a point,” Ben says.

Bev rolls her eyes, smiles, and leans down to plant a gentle kiss on Mike’s temple.

“There. Balance has been restored,” she says.

Bev’s room is down the hallway. As they walk past Richie’s room, Ben stops by the door and listens for half a second. “Yeah, they are definitely having sex,” he confirms.

“Good for them,” Bill says. “They’re the only couple I know who flirt by insulting each other.”

“The tension was getting to be unbearable,” Beverly says, unlocking the door and holding it open for them. “Watching them dance around each other, like ‘Someone please say something, I can’t take it anymore.’” She slips the key into the pocket of her bathrobe and shuts the door.

“Oh my fucking god,” Bill says, “you’re one to talk. This motherfucker,” (he nods his head at Ben) “was obviously in love with you and pining for two decades but was too chickenshit to say anything until he was about to die.”

“I was going to yesterday and then I saw you two making out and then we had other shit going on,” Ben says defensively.

“Kissing, not making out, please respect the distinction,” Bev says.

“I’m not sure I know the difference,” Ben says, setting down the wine on the table in the corner of the room. “Show me.”

“We don’t need a demonstration,” Bill says, but Bev is already leaning up towards him. She gives him a short, close-mouthed kiss, different from the one she gave Mike only in the angle from which she approached him. Bill doesn’t know what to do, but she’s gone before he has to make a decision.

“Kiss,” she says. Then she shoves Ben down into the armchair, climbs into his lap, and presses her lips against his for half a second before pulling his head back by his hair and licking into his mouth. Ben’s eyes are wide with surprise, but he closes them and squeezes her ass, making her gasp. She breaks apart from him. “Making out.” She goes to take a step back but Ben grabs her arm.

“I still don’t get it, you need to keep showing me,” Ben says, and Bill laughs.

“You guys are cute,” he says. “Should I leave?”

“No, stay. I’ll be good,” she says, dismounting.

“I make no promises,” Ben says. “Two decades of pining over here.”

“You wanna take a minute in the bathroom?” Bill jokes, making a jacking-off motion, and Bev giggles.

“I’m good,” Ben says. “I’ll just sit with it. What else is new, right?”

“Poor thing,” Bev says, playfully patting his head. She takes up a wineglass and bottle and freshens up her drink, then pours some more for them too. Ben remains in the chair, but she sits down on the bed, and Bill grabs his fries and joins her, but a respectable distance apart from each other to signal to Ben that there would be no more funny business, no sirree. He finishes those and they all finish the other three bottles of wine while they chat about this and that, not drunk like they’d been at the restaurant (only two? days before), just more relaxed in each other’s company than they ever have been before now that the specter of Pennywise is no longer looming over them. Bev asks Ben to bring over the slice of chocolate cake Richie ordered but never came back to claim.

“That’s low, Marsh, eating a man’s cake while he’s preoccupied,” Bill says.

“Preoccupied getting his brains fucked out by his best friend, yeah. He’ll be fine.”

Ben brings over the cake and three forks. “Budge over,” he says, and Bill moves closer to Bev. “Other way, man, or no cake for you.”

Bill laughs and complies. “I see how it is,” but Bev deliberately moves the other way, pulling Bill with her, giving Ben enough room to sit down, so Bill’s in the middle and she’s on his right. She sticks out her tongue at Ben. “Oh, is that how it is?” he says, but he sits. He wants that cake, he can sit next to one of his best friends in the world.

Ben hands a fork to each of them and the cake to Bill to hold while they all dig in. It’s a rich, dense cake, almost too sweet to accompany the Chardonnay they’ve been drinking. It’s gone in about two minutes, maybe less.

“I take it back, that was a great idea,” Bill says, lying back, satisfaction written on his face.

“Yeah, you should always listen to me,” Bev says. “I should be the leader, not you, Big Bill.”

“I’m not the leader,” he says.

“Pffft,” Ben says. “We all saw you as leader.”

“Yeah, it was obviously you,” Bev says. “You were the sun and we were all planets revolving around you. Drawn into your orbit.”

“I never felt like the sun. I felt like a fucked-up kid just trying his best.”

“It was the trying his best part that made you leader,” Ben says. “The rest of us would’ve been fine just fucking around. You got us in line and made us focus.”

“By charging headfirst into danger and getting you all into deep shit.”

“We got ourselves into deep shit,” Bev says, looking down at him, “because we cared about you and each other too much to let any of us go alone.”

“If one of the planets disappears, the whole galaxy wobbles and loses its balance,” Ben says, “to continue Bev’s metaphor. But it wasn’t gravity, it was love that kept us in orbit.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Bill snickers.

“Stop it, he’s sweet and absolutely correct,” Bev says. She leans across and over Bill’s supine body and gives Ben a kiss on the cheek. He grabs her and kisses her softly on the lips, but she pulls away after a few seconds.

“No more monkey business, I promised.”

“Bill doesn’t mind,” Ben says.

“Bill does mind,” Bill says.

“Bill, stop being a cockblock,” Ben says.

“You’ve trapped me here,” Bill replies. “I’m trapped.”

“Still at the center of the universe,” Bev says. She laces her fingers in Ben’s and lies down on her back next to Bill, her arm outstretched over his head. Ben has to follow her.

“This is warm,” Bill says. The bed is sloping down towards the middle, so they’re both sliding against him from either side. _Gravity,_ he thinks.

“It’s cozy,” Ben agrees. The closeness is intimate, comforting, after so much had happened, after he’d been alone for so long.

“I wish there was a fireplace,” Bev says. “Right over there. And I wish it were raining. That would be ideal.”

“That does actually sound really nice,” Bill says. “Cuddle pile in front of a roaring fire.”

“I’d rather be on a beach,” Ben says.

“Mmmm,” Bev hums in agreement, and Bill’s not going to lie, it’s kind of sexy. Maybe it’s the bottle and a half of wine he’s had, but he wants to hear that sound again. If Ben weren’t here, he’d probably try to draw it out of her again. Ben, meanwhile, is completely aware of how sexy that sound was. He’s been softly brushing his thumb across Beverly’s palm, the contact so light it gives him little shivers. God, he wants her. Ben loves Bill, but he wishes he and Bev were alone.

“Whose shampoo am I smelling? It smells like pine,” Bill says.

“Mine,” Ben says. Bill turns his head and takes a big whiff of Ben’s hair. They both laugh, descending into helpless giggles. Bev looks over at them fondly.

“You two are cute,” she says, a soft smile on her face.

“The man smells good, I’m helpless,” Bill says.

“I’m gonna start getting jealous,” Bev says. “Hands off my man.”

“If he’s your man why is he lying next to me?” Bill asks.

“He’s got a point, get over here,” Ben says. Bev crawls over Bill and Ben grabs her shoulders. She topples over and ends up straddling both of their legs, her upper body against Ben’s chest.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant, Bev,” Bill says, but she doesn’t seem to hear him, and he can’t really move away with her weight on top of him. “Guys, come on,” he says halfheartedly, as Bev starts to get really into it.

“You’re free to leave at any time,” Ben says, drawing her closer to him, which unfortunately brings her closer to Bill. Her robe has ridden up so her bare thigh is up against his groin. It’s going to cause an awkward situation in 3…2…1…

“Still trapped,” Bill points out.

“Go or stay, it’s up to you,” Bev says, breaking apart for just a second.

“I think it’s up to Ben if I stay or not,” Bill jokes.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Ben mutters against Bev’s lips. “Stay and watch, what do I care? I’m not fat anymore, enjoy the show.”

“I can’t tell if he’s joking or not,” Bill says, watching Ben bite softly on Beverly’s neck, then gently lave his tongue over the bite marks. _That is also pretty sexy_ , he thinks. _Not pretty. Very_. He’s always liked being kissed on the neck too.

“I can share him,” she says. “Just this once. Before you leave us forever.”

“Really?” Bill asks, his mind reeling just a little. He’d never seriously considered it as a possibility. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or n—ah!” He hisses.

Ben, turned on past the point of endurance, had grabbed for Bev’s thigh but accidentally brushed up against Bill’s rapidly hardening cock. _Interesting_. He’d never touched another man’s penis before. He makes a snap decision.

“Like I said, I don’t give a fuck.” He reaches up and starts to unwrap Bev from her robe. She’s wearing a nightgown underneath, one Bill recognizes from his wife’s closet—it must be her own fashion line. It’s not a teddy, necessarily, not something he’d describe as lingerie, but it’s silky and a dusty pink shade that’s beautiful against her pale skin. Bill slides his hand up her thigh and touches the black lace fringing the bottom. She hums again, and that makes Bill’s decision for him.

“Sex isn’t a spectator sport for me,” he says, sitting up and helping Bev out of her robe.

“Fuck yeah,” Bev says, letting Bill draw her arms out of her sleeves as she moves to sit over Ben more comfortably. Bill slides his hand up her thigh again, and he kisses her shoulder.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bill says.

“Thanks,” Ben says, and they all laugh. Though Bev is still straddling Ben, she grabs a hold of Bill’s thigh and squeezes.

“Fuck,” he breathes out.

“Now, why am I the only one showing any skin?” Bev says. “Hardly fair.” She draws Ben’s shirt up, and he has to sit up for her to pull it off completely. “That’s better.”

Ben was right: he’s not fat anymore, and Bill _is_ enjoying the show. The trail of hair travelling down Ben’s abs and into his waistband is downright enticing. Still, he stays in more familiar territory and slips a hand into the cup of Bev’s nightgown, softly squeezing one of her breasts. The nipple is hard already. She throws her head back, her red hair swinging to expose that graceful neck. He’s always loved her neck.

“You’re perfect,” Ben blurts out.

“Thanks,” Bill says, and they all laugh again. None of them can quite believe this is really happening, but Ben’s not going to stop if Bill’s not, and Bill’s not going to stop if Bev’s not, and Bev has no interest in stopping either of them. She cares about them both, she’s desired them both, and if they’re both willing to make her feel good, that’s great.

“I was serious,” Bev says. “Get those pants off, let’s see how big Big Bill really is.”

Bill is huge. _Of course he is_ , Ben thinks. He’s not too bad himself, thicker than Bill, where Bill is longer. “Oh, you curve,” Bev observes. “Hey, Mr. Architect, what angle is that?”

“Up away from his body or to the side?” Ben asks.

“Either.”

“About 15 degrees either way,” Ben says.

“Really?” Bill asks, interested, watching the way Bev’s hand strokes him as he stands by the bed. She starts off slower than he normally does, but it feels amazing.

“I have no idea, I’m busy,” Ben says, and he is: he’s just gotten two fingers inside Bev’s panties and is caressing the small growth of hair covering her lips. She shudders. Bill kisses her neck and grabs her other breast, and she shudders again.

Ben’s fingers are slick already, and sliding them into Beverly is as easy as anything he’s ever done. She gasps and shifts towards him, pushing up against his clothed erection. A grunting sound is punched out of him without his consent. He needs her to touch him now.

“Touch me again,” he says. She does, and he grunts again. Without removing his hand from her cunt, he pulls his pants down to his thighs, letting his erection free. She circles it with her fingers, and it’s overwhelming how right it feels after he’s waited for so long. Bill took his hands off Bev’s breasts long enough to remove his shirt, but now he’s back. He squeezes her nipple and she twists her hand over the head of his dick.

“Does anyone have a condom?” she asks.

“Bev we came here to kill a clown, not get fucked,” Bill says.

“Speak for yourself,” Ben says, but he doesn’t have any either.

“I’m clean,” Bill says, squeezing her nipple again between his two fingers, a little harder this time.

“So am I,” Ben says.

“Me too, and I’m on the pill, so we’re good,” Bev says. “We’re all agreed?”

“Yes,” Bill says, as Ben says, “Hell yeah.” She squeezes both of them softly, her hands working each of their dicks at the same slow rhythm.

“Give me another,” she says to Ben, and when he slips in a third finger, she tightens her grip involuntarily. Bill swears, and Ben does it again so that Bev will do it again. The increased friction feels amazing.

“We need to reconfigure,” Bev says, after a few minutes of this proves to be not enough for her. She slides away from Ben and stands up in order to remove her nightgown and panties. She pulls Ben’s sweatpants all the way off while she’s at it.

“You, center of the bed,” she says to Ben. “Not too close to the headboard.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, shifting into place.

“You, stand up there,” she says to Bill. He also moves into place, curious about where this is heading. She studies both of them for a long few seconds. Then she leans down, gives Ben’s cock a kiss right on the tip, and moves away before he can thrust up into her mouth. She sits on Ben’s chest instead.

“Oh,” Bill says, getting the picture. “Fuck yes.”

This isn’t quite how he’d imagined this would go, but Ben’s been waiting to get his mouth on her for as long as he can remember, so he settles between her thighs and starts to lick. _She smells fucking amazing_. Bev, meanwhile, licks a thick stripe up Bill’s cock.

“You’re a genius, Beverly,” he says, and she smiles before swallowing him down halfway. She makes that humming noise again, and it’s even sexier when it rumbles around him and through him. Her mouth is warm and wet, her hand covering what won’t fit inside her. He’s going to combust. Whatever Ben’s doing makes her moan, and Bill is thankful for it.

Ben’s got one hand holding her thigh, two fingers of the other deep inside, while he mouths at her clit. It feels so good Bev’s finding it hard to focus on Bill. He sucks her so hard she pops off Bill and gasps, “Christ!” He does it again, and she grinds down against his face. “There, keep going, right there,” she pants, and rests her forehead against Bill’s stomach, halfheartedly pumping him but mostly consumed by her own pleasure. Bill takes one of her hands in his and squeezes, and holds her close to him by her hair, helping her ride through her orgasm. She bites his hipbone hard, and his cock jerks. Thankfully, that didn’t put him over the edge. He’s not done. He wants this to keep going. He looks down and sees Ben’s engorged cock, dripping and begging for attention.

 _You know what? Why not?_ he thinks to himself. He moves away from Bev, and she grabs the headboard because Ben is teasing her up to another peak. Watching Bev has been instructive. He crouches down and gives the head of Ben’s dick a little kiss, just like she had. Ben groans, and it’s so hot. _So that’s what that tastes like,_ Bill thinks.

“Go ahead,” Ben says to Bill, continuing to lick up into Bev while she pants and gasps and writhes above him. Bill wraps a hand around him and pumps experimentally a few times. _It’s really not so different._ It looks like Ben’s enjoying it as much as he does when someone does this for him. So he moves into position and sucks Ben down slowly, testing. The skin is soft and warm, almost silky. The taste is musky and somewhat salty. He’s clumsy at first, but picks up confidence and finesse the longer he goes on. Swirling his tongue around the tip seems to turn Ben on as much as it does him. He softly squeezes Ben’s balls, and that gets a favorable response too.

“Too much,” Bev pants, shifting down off of Ben’s face. “Shit, that’s so good, but too much.” Ben contents himself by kissing the inside of her thigh.

Bev looks behind her and watches Bill bob up and down. “The man’s a natural,” Ben says, and she laughs.

“I was gonna say the same about you.”

Ben jerks, and Bev looks to see Bill tracing with one fingertip the H that Bowers had carved into his stomach. _Bowers is gone too, thank god_ , he reminds himself. Bev holds one of his hands and brings it up to her breast. Ben squeezes, then brings his other hand up to enjoy both at the same time. They fit into his palms perfectly. _Everything about her is perfect_.

“Bill, stop,” he says, and Bill obeys. He wipes his mouth, looking pleased. “Switch spots,” Ben says to Bev, and when she bends down on all fours to comply, Bill gives her a tiny bite on her asscheek. She laughs. Bill stands back and allows them to roll over so Ben can crush Bev under him. He kisses her so deeply that Bill feels himself blushing. He shouldn’t be here, he should leave them alone.

He doesn’t move.

Bev squirms a bit over to her left, and Ben gets the idea. “Lie down next to her, on your back,” Ben says to Bill. Bill complies. “Is this OK?” he asks Bev.

“Get in,” she says.

He lines himself up and intends to go in slowly, but it feels too good and he’s too on edge and he ends up not so much thrusting gently upward as he meant to but slamming into her. “Fuck, is that OK?”

“Harder,” she says, but Bill is the one who moans. They’re lying thigh to thigh, and when Ben starts moving against her and draws her legs up after getting the angle perfect, the natural place for him to put his hand is on Bill’s chest. He absentmindedly flicks Bill’s nipple, but his attention is focused on how good it feels to finally be sheathed in the woman he’s loved his whole life.

Bev is better at multitasking. She takes Bill in hand again, pumping him at the same rhythm Ben is using to rock into her. She removes her hand long enough to lick it, then puts it back to work. Bill returns the favor and reaches down and slowly circles her clit with his fingertip.

“Oh my _god,_ ” she breathes out. He presses down harder. Her whole body bucks. He’d like to be sucking on her nipples right now, but you can’t have everything, he muses.

“That feels incredible. Ben, please kiss him for me,” she says. “I can’t reach.”

Ben doesn’t even question her. He’s too far gone at this point to feel shy about kissing a man for the first time in his life. It was always going to be Bill, if anyone.

Bill’s lips are soft. But then, he knew that already. He tastes himself on Bill’s tongue. Bill grabs the back of his neck and leans up to kiss him harder as Bev tightens her grip and speeds up. She bucks her hips up to meet Ben’s faster, too. He goes faster, so she goes faster, so Bill goes faster.

“Bev, I’m gonna—“

“It’s OK, just do it,” she says, and Ben lets go and comes with a sob. He switches from kissing Bill to kissing Bev. _Sorry, Bill._ He can feel Bill’s hand still working Bev from above.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispers to himself, thrusting until it hurts too much on his sensitive cock, and he withdraws and replaces it with his fingers so that she can finish too. His cum drips out of her between his fingers onto the sheet under her thighs. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Keep—oh—keep going,” Bev says, and he and Bill bring her off together. She moans helplessly, writhing under them both, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

“Ben,” Bill says, and he doesn’t even need to finish the question. Ben uses his other hand to tug at Bill’s cock, and he only gets a few pulls in before Bill shoots off and splatters cum against his chest. Ben collapses, his arms unable to hold him up anymore. They’re a wheezing pile of arms and legs for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

“Holy shit,” Bill says, summing it up. The others agree.

“Hey, someone needs to go fuck Mike now. Restore the balance,” Bev says, and then they’re a laughing pile of arms and legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, nor read anything with this grouping, but I just had to do it.


End file.
